


Transformer Fanart

by LadyCybercat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Autobot - Freeform, Cybertronian, Decepticons - Freeform, Fan Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCybercat/pseuds/LadyCybercat
Summary: This will be my thread for my Transformers art. I haven't don't much over the years but I've dabbled now and again. Hope you all like my silly doodles.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

and here's some seriously seriously old art for more giggles.

 

I'm just going to link it cause man it's old. <https://orig00.deviantart.net/1151/f/2007/171/4/2/jazz_car_wash_by_lady_cybercat.jpg>


	2. Grimlock Doodle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Found my gimlock doodle. It highly amuses me to hug the very savage dino. 
> 
> also terribly old art. woo.

  


Yay for really really old doodles.  



	3. New Prowl and Jazz Art !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally got some new sketches done that I don't mind sharing! I hope you all like them. I've been working hard to get over my fears and I think I've at last worked out the challenges I've been having. Yay! I'm really pleased with the Donuts piece. It's still got some flaws but it's good enough!

 

 

 

 

Now who  could have left that box out for the local Enforcer? It surely is a mystery!  
  
Drawn in Sai and Sai 2 and Photoshop!

 


	4. Prowl Icon Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get my muse to work again, so managed some practice doodling.

 

 

A not so quick Prowl doodle. Maybe one day I'll do something with it. Paint tool sai and photoshop.

 

Hope ya like it!

 

 


	5. Mermech Jazz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fan art inspired by the AU August writings of Anon E Miss, Rizobact and Dragonofdispair :D

 

 

My wayward muse decided to visit me briefly after reading the AU August fan fics by Anon E Miss https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532533/chapters/36359076 and Rizobact https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526128/chapters/36350268 and Dragonofdispair https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525222/chapters/36349326 Thanks for inspiring my flaky muse! (please note some of these fan fictions / chapters contain mature themes and contents. ) Ya should check them out! Drawn and colored in Photoshop and Paint Tool Sai


	6. Megatron and Ratchet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More silly fan art! Two of Ralloonx's favs :)


End file.
